Using our stock culture collection of keratitis isolates and environmental fungi, and our experimental model of keratomycosis which we have produced in the rabbit, we will investigate parameters of infectivity, pathogenicity and therapy through the study of toxins, enzymes, temperature and other physiologic factors. Having established Pimaricin as a successful treatment in mycotic keratitis we will investigate the variations in therapeutic response to this agent and other promising antifungals in the rabbit as well as in patients. Mycological mating experiments with F. solani will be performed in an attempt to identify potential environmental pathogens. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Forster, R.K., Rebell, G., and Stiles, W.: Recurrent Keratitis due to Acremonium Potronii. Amer. J. Ophth. 79:126-28, 1975. Forster, R. K. and Rebell, G.: Animal Model of Fusarim Solani Keratitis. Amer. J. Ophth. 79:510-515, 1975.